


Full Moon Night

by Pochi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, young remus, young sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochi/pseuds/Pochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2003, so please cut me some slack if it's not to absolute perfection.

The clouds were blinders upon the face of the moon, allowing the two young men to pass beneath the sky unscathed to their destination. The Whomping Willow wasn't swift enough to catch the large, bear-like dog dragging the supine teenager beneath its malevolent branches, the two figures slipping into the passage beneath it just as a low branch swept down to send a cold gust after them. As boys they crept, bent below the low ceiling, in silence until they reached the Shrieking Shack, where only darkness greeted them. For a moment the silence between them hung thick as the shadow, neither one bothering to look at the other. Remus watched the window with eyes of both weariness and apprehension, a faintly shameful expression on his face. Sirius wanted to find words of comfort, but it had never been his strong suit. He was better at presence than words.

Remus walked to the window and stared out onto Hogsmeade, fingers resting loosely on the windowsill. His face tilted up slightly toward the sky, where the clouds congregated like wicked conspirators.

"Strange, isn't it?" Sirius breached the silence at last, scratching his shaggy mop of hair nervously. "Just the two of us."

Remus's only response was the barest of nods. It was Christmas, and where James and Peter had returned home for the holidays, Sirius and Remus had stayed - Remus because he felt safer in a place tried and tested to keeping him bound, and Sirius for Remus's sake. He wouldn't let his friend be lonely through the holidays, nor would he let him suffer alone. James and Peter would have stayed behind as well, but Sirius had reassured them that he would look after their friend. Their families had wanted them home for at least one more Christmas, and it wasn't as if Sirius had much of a home to go back to. He would much rather be here with Remus, on this black full moon night, awaiting the inevitable.

"I kinda feel sorry for Wormy and Prongs," Sirius continued, shifting his weight and forcing a grin. "Bored to death at home while we're here having all the fun."

That elicited a small chuckle from his companion, who bowed his head and took a lingering look at his human fingertips pressed into the dust.

"I'm sure they'll manage," Remus said quietly, taking his hands away from the windowsill to wipe his fingers on his robe. It was a secondhand robe and not in the best condition, so a little dust wouldn't hurt it. He flashed a quick smile at Sirius, small and anxious, the dread he felt showing through despite effort to remain hidden. His eyes darted back to the window and up again, concern marring his face worse than any scar.

Sirius wasn't about to let him wallow in self-pity or fear. It was apparent that without all three pillars of support Remus didn't feel as sure of the night as he normally did. It had been a while since he had seen the other boy so worried, and he knew he had to make a more valiant effort at keeping his mind off the inevitable.

Sirius crossed the room at an easy pace, sauntering over nonchalantly, his hands in his trouser pockets. He leaned in past Remus and looked through the window, taking note of the clouds and the pale crescent of silver skirting the edges. The clouds were moving aside, drawing the curtain for the climax they were both waiting for.

"It's really not fair," he mused, carrying on the conversation Remus was hardly following. "That they have to miss this."

"What's to miss? They're probably relieved they get a break from me."

Now that was a tone Sirius would not stand for. He turned to his friend, expression thoughtful, reprimanding, and sly. Remus met his eyes hesitantly, the half moonlight catching his face and tinting his dirty blonde hair bright silver. His eyes were inquisitive and fearful, glistening spectral white and gray, his face ashen as the very beginnings of sickness touched his body. Sirius lifted his hands to his face, holding him in place just with his touch and his knowing smile.

"Believe me," he murmured as the moonlight struck them both full through the dingy glass. "They are missing something."

Remus's lips, two perfectly sculpted pink crescents bleached to white quarter moons, quivered as they touched his, and his hand that was suddenly gripping the sleeve of Sirius's robe trembled. Neither boy closed his eyes, instead watching each other in awe and revelation - Remus's eyes gaping with wonder and Sirius's half-closed with satisfaction. He pulled away only to urge his mouth to cover Remus's more, tugging his full bottom lip between his. Remus gave a shudder and sighed, relaxing against him as he gave in to the tentative, seductive kiss, closing his eyes and forgetting completely the pain and sickness that had already come over his body.

Sirius pulled away before the transformation could begin, transforming himself along with his friend. They stood together once again in silence, wolf and dog, and regarded each other with the air of canines who have met before and are just meeting again. Sirius tilted his shaggy black head, curious. Remus gazed at him a moment longer, into the eager dark eyes, then calmly laid down upon the floor of the shack, crossing his paws and laying his head upon them. Sirius didn't hesitate to lie beside him, their stocky bodies pressed against each other, his thick black muzzle crossing the werewolf's.


End file.
